1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a box and, more particularly, to a box equipped with a dual-colored handle.
2. Related Prior Art
People use tool boxes to contain various tools. The tools can easily be placed in the tool boxes for storage and transportation and taken from the tool boxes for use.
A first conventional tool box includes two shells. Each shell includes a first edge pivotally connected to the first edge of the other shell so that the tool box can be opened and closed. Each shell further includes a second edge that can be locked to the second edge of the other shell so that the tool box can be locked in the closed position. A handle is pivotally connected to the second edge of one of the shells. The shells are often made of a same color so that the first conventional tool box looks dull.
A second conventional tool box is identical to the first conventional tool box except including two handles each pivotally connected to the second edge of a corresponding one of the shells. The handles are often made of a same color so that the second conventional tool box looks dull too.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M241195, a tool box includes a dual-colored buckle for locking two shells to each other.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M271680, a tool box includes two shells made of different colors. More dual-colored tool boxes can be seen in Taiwan Patents D115800 and D152808.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.